More and more computing devices are being connected with each other (e.g., being interconnected) and being connected to the Internet. Many of these computing devices may become compromised (e.g., by viruses, malware, etc.) or may become security risks. These compromised computing devices may be used to carry out online attacks (e.g., denial of service attacks) or hacking attempts on other computing devices (e.g., servers).